Flying sea
by When turtles fly
Summary: Percy is born in the school but escapes with the flock which means he has wings but then the flock and him discover Demigods join Percy on his quests with wings. This will be a Percabeth story.
1. Chapter 1

****** I looked back at this chapter and realized it desperately needed to get redone so I'm going back through all the chapters to make sure everything makes sense. Redone on April 18th 2013.**  


"Did you get them?" It was an elderly lady in a white lab coat who had spoken, her face had no emotoin as she addressed the person next to her.

"Yes." This time it was a younger man who spoke, he too was wearing a white lab coat, however he seemed to be very nervous about addressing the older lady next to him.

"No harm came to them?" The elderly lady asked her eyes narrowing.

"None at all. They are in the medical ward."

"Good."

At that moment a young women, also walked in wearing a white lab coat, walked into the room. She addressed the elderly lady. "The carrier has woken up. Only..." The young women hesitated.

"Only what?" asked the elderly lady in a sickly sweat tone.

"Only she has gone into early labor, we think it was because of the sleeping drug."

The young man paled as the elderly lady's eyes found his and narrowed.

Turning back to the younger woman the elderly lady set her jaw. "Make sure the subject lives, you know what will happen if you don't."

The young woman knowing exactly what would happen nodded and hurried out of the room head down not wanting to witness what came next.

The young man also knew what was coming next and was trying to defend himself. "I wasn't the one who drugged her I..."

"Lets make a deal." The elderly lady's voice cut him off as easily as scissors through paper. "Miss. Jackson is going into labor three months early. If both she and the baby live after the child has been injected you get to live. If one dies well... you know what happens."

The young man nodded weakly. He didn't have a good chance at living, not after they gave the child the injection.

The elderly woman spun around rather gracefully for a woman her age and walked out the door. As she was walking down the hall she spoke to a guard outside a door calmly, "Kill him." and kept going.

...-

The elderly lady hadn't gone far before she once again entered a room. This time however the room was decorated to look identical to a normal hospital room. Not that it would matter for very long how the room looked but it was always best to keep up appearances. The room was not what the lady was looking at though, her gaze was on the woman in the bed and the doctors that surrounded her. The woman was currently in labor and breathing hard and did not notice the lady as she entered. Only moments later there were infant cry's echoing through the room. One for the doctors held the baby and keeping up the act handed the child to the mother after making sure he was healthy at first glance. "Here you go Miss. Jackson, you have a healthy baby boy. What will you be naming him?"

The woman who's name was Sally Jackson smiled down at the baby in her arms, "Perseus Jackson."

"What a unique name." The doctor said holding his arms out for the baby once again. "We do need to make sure he is healthy though."

Sally willingly handed over little baby Perseus not knowing what she was handing him over to at that moment, not knowing that she was being tricked to giving up her one and only son.

"I'm sure he is healthy. He is going to be a strong young man when he gets older." Sally said confidently beaming as she gazed at her son again.

The older woman still watching this go on from a distance chuckled as she walked up to Sally passing the doctor on her way to her side and whispering, "Take him strait to the injection room." The doctor nodded and walked out the door.

"Miss. Jackson?" the elderly lady asked once by her bed side.

The exhausted woman looked up, "Yes?"

The elderly lady held up a clear plastic medical bag she had in her hand, "I need to give you this it helps you fall asleep easier."

"Sure." Sally said not knowing she was agreeing to her own death as the clear fluid started to make its way up her blood stream and eventually stopped her heart.

On the opposite side of the building young Perseus Jackson started crying in the hands of the so called 'doctor', the doctor not sure why he was crying shrugged and kept walking. Percy however had just experienced his first emotion, sadness, for deep down he know he had just lost someone important to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it!**

A recap on the last 12 years. Once in the injection room newborn Percy was injected with Avian DNA. This new DNA gave him wings. The Whitecoats gave him over to the other bird kids, the ones who had wings, and they adopted him into their 'Flock' or family. They had only escaped the school 4 years ago. Now you may be wondering who is in the Flock? First there is Max who is 14 and also the leader of the Flock. Then there is Fang who is also 14 but second in command of the Flock. Iggy comes next he is also 14 but is blind but you wouldn't be able to tell because he has adjusted himself to being blind well he also likes making bombs. Then there is Percy he is 12 years old and is mute. Percy was never able to talk although no one knows why. After Percy there is Nudge who is 11 and talks enough for the both of them because it is all Nudge all the time. Gazzy or Gassman is 8 years old and has his name for a reason and like Iggy is very skilled at making bombs. Lastly there is Angel who is 6 and can read minds.

**Starts on chapter 104 in the Angel experiment when they are buying dinner.**

**All this is written by James Patterson**

MAX POV:

"No freaking duh," I snapped, finally loosing it. "But we're in this one and we're hungry. Now I have the money, we brought our appetites with us; are you going to give us what we ordered our not?" the manager looked like he had just sucked on a lemon. "Not I believe," he said, signaling to a burly guy loitering by the doors. Great, just great. I rubbed my forehead. "This is stupid," Iggy said angrily. "Lets just split Gasser, we'll go someplace that isn't run by Nazis, okay?" "Okay," said the Gasman uncertainly. Angel looked up at the manager. "Jason thinks you're full of hot air and that you smell like a sissy," she said. "And what's a himbo?" Jason stifled a chocking sound and turned red. The manager turned to glare at him. "Fine," I said, standing up and throwing my napkin down. "We're going. The foods probably lousy here, anyway." that was when the cops showed up. Who called the cops? Were they real cops? I wasn't planning to stay around and ask them.

_Percy's POV:_

As soon as the cops showed up I stared to look for an exit, I saw the kitchen as a way to get out right up until the cops came running in through the kitchen. I looked around for another exit absentmindedly taking notice that the other people in the restaurant where staring open mouthed at what was taking place, this was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to them there whole lives. Once I had determined that there was no other exits I looked over at Max and Fang to see what they were going to do.

Fang, who also seemed to realize that there wasn't really a way out suggested, "Up and away,"

And much to Iggy, Nudges and my surprise, Max nodded.

"Alright kiddies," My head turned to the speaker, a female cop who was weaving her way threw the tables. "You have to come with us. We'll call your folks down at the station."

I was still looking at the cop wondering who had called them in the first place so I missed it when Max took a bowl of olive oil and upturned it on our waiter, Jason's, head. I however saw the after effects as a big glop fell on Jason's nose and how his mouth was wide open in shock. Silently chuckling a little I followed Max as she pushed off the ground and snapped out her wings then Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and then Fang. At first I dropped a little after the jump but then I pushed down again with my wings and surged upward once again, I looked down at the faces of the people "Astonished" doesn't cover it. I smiled looking over at my wings I was quiet proud of them the looked a bit like a seagulls but shaped differently to support my weight there was black on the tips that went down the bottom for a ways and the rest of the feathers was covered in white mixed with grey.

I broke out of my trance when Gazzy yelled, "Jerk" at the manager and started pelting him with pieces of bread. I rolled my eyes, Gazzy would never change.

Fang who had been circling the ceiling looking for a way out suddenly shouted, "Up Here!" and pointed to a stained-glass skylight.

I heard Max yell "Come on guys!"

Not that we needed encouragement camera flashed where going off everywhere and we had to get away. Fang went first flying right threw the window making bits of glass sprinkle down to the crowed that had gathered underneath us. We all quickly fallowed him threw tucking our wing in a little so we could fit.

Max told us to go to the trees so we made a big circle to head north. It was a hazy day I was flying next to Nudge who was talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to. Turning away from her I focused on enjoying the sensation of the wind in my face and the rhythmic chatter of Nudge next to me, it was so peaceful that I closed my eyes for only a few seconds, a few seconds to many as I failed to notice the giant black blur that was flying towards me until it was to late and I had already been tackled out of the sky.

** The very top I felt like adding just to make it clear what powers they have because I can't remember where they got what powers so I will add them when I feel it necessary but I wont add new one's. **


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV:

I was flying next to Fang with the rest of the flock behind us when I heard Angel and Nudge scream. I spun around so fast that I gave my self a headache and what I saw just made it worse. Angle and Nudge had been knocked aside by the creature tackling Percy. The combined weight of the two of them was making them fall quickly towards the ground and I was worried that they would become nothing but a pancake once they reached the ground. I did a tight loop to go back and help Percy and the others following me. It was difficult to grab onto the thing as it was falling towards the ground spiraling around in circles as it tried to strike Percy. Eventually I managed to grab the thing by the shoulders and yank backward. The results varied, on one hand I had managed to get the thing off of Percy who was now able to slow his descent. On the other hand Percy was now bleeding heavily on his arms were I had ripped the creatures claws out of him. And now I was now flying directly in front of the creature. And it was mad.

By now the rest of the flock had arrived and was circling us waiting for an opening to attack the thing in front of me. We had never really fought while in the sky and that was a clear disadvantage for us, we needed to get to the ground. I dodged as the creature came barring towards me and that was the signal for the rest of the Flock to attack. I was slightly worried when I didn't see Percy among them. We never really landed any hits, it was more like a game of tag, only swiping each other. Eventually after enough dodging me had managed to make it to the ground

We kept on attacking the thing only pausing briefly to land and furl our wings. We had landed in Central Park and no matter how many people walked by us none of them tried to help us or even acknowledged that we where there, well up until this one girl walked by and glanced in our direction and then started running towards us. I didn't know what she thought that she could do the girl was small and didn't look very threatening well until she pulled a sword out of no where.

"Back up!" she shouted at us.

Normally I would have stayed and fought but the girl looked like she knew what she was doing so I backed up and signaled for the rest of the Flock to do the same even if no one looked happy with that decision. The girl charged toward the beast and went for the legs, the sword swiping out the creatures feet. I directed my attention to finding Percy, he must have had to land once I got the creature off him. I had not been able to find him when there was a startled cry from the girl. Glancing towards her I noticed she was on the ground with a cut a crossed her stomach. Her sword was no were to be seen.

I started to run forward to help the girl cursing myself for not helping her when I saw something that surprised me. Percy was standing behind the creature with the girls sword held tightly in his hands as he chucked a rock at the beasts head. The distraction worked as the creature turned back towards its intended pray. Percy motioned his hand in a taunting way as if to say 'come get me'. That wasn't the part that shocked me, I had been surprised Percy had bothered to pick up the sword. Percy was a good fighter and all but we normally fought with our hands. I watched as Percy ducked under her claws and then come up behind her and with a swipe of the sword she was cut clean in half. The weird thing was she burst into a big pile of golden dust, we all looked up at Percy who was looking at the sword in his hand that was still in the air. Suddenly Percy dropped the sword and walked over to the girl who had saved us. He knelt down and began shaking her, apparently she had passed out. I walked over next to Percy I had a thousand question to ask him like how did you know how to use a sword? And what was that thing that grabbed you? But instead of asking questions he probably couldn't answer I knelt next to him and helped Percy lift her up.

"Come on guys we need to find a place to put her down until she wakes up."

In the end we put her down in an alley and all of us collapsed next to her exhausted. I looked over at Percy, "Let me see your arms." I ordered he looked up at me and I saw how exhausted he was. He looked over at Angel and I waited for her to read his mind before she started talking.

"He says that his arm already healed and that the thing that attacked him kept saying how he stole a lightning bolt?"

I looked over at Percy incredulously. "Are you sure you heard that right? Why would a experiment from the school want a lightning bolt?"

He shrugged back at me who knew what the school was doing? "And there is no way you healed that fast it should take a day at least." Percy once again shrugged and Angel translated.

"He says that when he landed he was next to a fountain and he touched the water and it started to heal him."

"Do you think it is a new ability?" Iggy asked cutting in.

"What else could it be?"

Percy looked troubled at the whole thing and kept glancing at the girl who was laying in the middle of us.

"Don't worry Percy this girl looked like she knew what that thing was I am sure she will have some answers for you."

He smiled at me and Angel said, "He says,' I hope so."

We sat in silence after that but Nudge could never stay quite long.

"I am still hungry but I don't think we should go back to a restaurant but we can't all leave the girl she will wake up and run away and then we wont…"

"Nudge!" Gazzy shouted as she started to go on. "I bet you that you can't be quiet for five minutes."

Nudge excepted the challenge and soon we were in an odd silence. Well until... "I wonder what her name is. I bet we can be good friends, you know if she doesn't end up wanting to kill us."

Gazzy sighed. "Good job Nudge, you beat your record of staying quite for 2 minutes and 45 seconds with a new record of 2 minutes and 56 seconds."

Shaking my head at their antics I looked down at the girl, she had black hair that was sort of long and she had a tan but she was still unconscious so I didn't know what her eyes looked like, as I was watching her I noticed her breathing got faster and I knew that she was awake.

I sat back and said, "I know you are awake we don't want to hurt you we just want to talk."

The girl opened her eyes and sat up looking around. "Sorry about that but I don't know you had to be careful."

"Understandable but we just want to ask questions."

"Yeah I figured that I sort of just showed up with a sword."

"So what's your name?"

"Katie Gardner."

**Like it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Like it?**

Percy pov:

"Nice to meet you." Max asked her in an edgy voice. "Now first question, what was that thing?"

"Okay easy enough question to start out with. Although you might have trouble believing me. Has anyone here ever heard of the Greek gods?"

I thought I might have heard something about them at one point but I couldn't be sure so I let Katie explain since none of us really knew.

"Okay then I guess I have to explain." and she did she explained about how Kronos had eaten all of his kids except Zeus and the battle they fought and how there where now 12 gods. Then she went on and explained how they where still alive today, at this I was a little skeptical but I let her finish.

"So what you are telling us is that a monster that was killed thousands of years ago just attacked us?" Fang spoke sounding infuriated, I guess he didn't believe her.

"Yes it was a Fury or Kindly One as we call them, they are servants of Hades."

"How did it explode into dust?" Angel asked completely intrigued by the stories Katie had been telling earlier.

"It happens when you kill a monster although you can't really kill them."

This left us all confused but Fang decided we could ask about it later because he asked a different question.

"Why was it attacking Percy?" Fang asked nodding in my direction.

"Well the only reason I can think of is because he is a demigod."

"How do we know if he is one?" Max asked on high alert. Fang on the other hand wasn't as willing to believe in what Katie was telling us, and to be honest I wasn't sure I believed it either.

"Well if he is one my sword will touch him can I try?"

"It is up to him." Max said looking at me. I nodded. I had to know. Katie pulled a water bottle cap out of her pocket and squeezed it and it turned into the sword we had seen earlier. Weird I would have sworn I left it in the park. Anyway I held out my left arm and she touched her sword to it I felt the cold metal on my skin, I was a demigod.

"Wow Percy congrats you will know one of your parents." Gazzy said smiling

I hadn't even thought of that! If my dad or mom was a Greek god then I might meet him/her. Another thought struck me, the white coats must have known about this because they always had a special interest in me and come to think of it we had heard them saying some weird stuff about me when they weren't making fun of my name. Although in a weird way I was happy they made fun of me because I knew my real name 'Perseus' but we shortened it to Percy.

I broke out of the past when Max asked, "Can you see if the rest of us are?" Fang seemed to have given up on trying to convince the others Katie was lying and had decided on just watching her carefully.

Katie nodded and went around putting the sword to our arms it passed through all of the rest of there arms so only I was a half blood.

When we established that she looked at them and said, "Consider yourselves lucky Half-bloods are always in danger and have to learn to fight the monsters that hunt us which means I have to take Percy to Camp Half-blood."

"Camp Half-blood?" Angel asked "What's that?"

Katie looked at Angel and smiled, "Camp Half-blood is a safe place for people who are different like Percy and I and need a place to go."

'Can you guys come?' I thought to Angel and she voiced this.

"Well I don't know. I don't think you will be able to get in the boarders."

"Well can we at least try? We don't like splitting up." Max said being the leader that she was.

"We can try but don't be disappointed if you can't get through." then she turned to me. "Percy right?" I nodded "You are being awfully quiet do you have any questions?"

"Oh we forgot to introduce our selves didn't we? Sorry about that just a lot going on and all. You should probably know that Percy cant talk it happened a while ago. By the way I'm Nudge! And I am still really hungry..."

"Nudge!" the flock shouted minus me because I couldn't but I still managed to give her a look of exasperation .

"Oh sorry Percy I didn't know."

'Its okay. I'm used to it.' I thought sadly.

"He says its okay I am used to it." Angel said to Katie who looked confused.

"How did you know what he 'says' if he can't talk and didn't do any sign language?"

We all froze how was I going to talk to every one with out giving us away?

"Well ever sense he lost his voice we have been coming up with a way of communicating with him without anyone knowing. Its like our personal sign language." Max said.

Katie didn't look like she believed it but gave up trying to figure it out instead asking, "I don't know any of your names yet."

"Sorry we keep forgetting that don't we? I'm Max this is Fang, Iggy who is blind, Percy and Nudge you know, Gazzy, and Angel." Max said pointing to them when she spoke there name.

"So Percy do you have any questions that you want me to answer?"

I nodded and this is how it went. I would think the question Angel would say it and Katie would answer it with an occasional comment or question from the rest of the flock.

"Who is my godly parent?"(We were all disappointed that the only one who new was my mother/father or both.)

"How do we find out who my godly parent is?"(They have to claim you.)

"When does that happen?" (Whenever they wanted it to.)

"Who is your godly parent?" (Demeter goddess of harvest and agriculture. She said this proudly and stood up a tad straighter.)

"What is camp Half-blood like?" (She said it was the best place in the world not even Mr. D could completely ruin it.)

"Who is Mr. D?" (Dionysus god of wine who's punishment for chasing an of limit wood nymph was to watch over them "Brats")

"What did that monster mean when it said 'I stole a lightning bolt?" (At this Katie became worried and said she didn't know but the gods had been fighting over something and we would have to ask Chiron.)

"Who is Chiron?" (A centaur that trains children of the gods.)

"What do we do at camp?" (Train with swords so we can defend ourselves against monsters.)

"Do they attack a lot?" (Depends how strong your scent is.)

"What do you mean scent?" (Every demigod has a scent that monsters can smell. The stronger the scent the more monsters that chase you.)

I finally ran out of questions or for now at least and was very tired.

"We can start for camp whenever you guys are ready tomorrow. I can IM camp and have the van pick us up."

"How far are we from the camp?" Iggy asks.

"Well it depends on what time we leave but we should get there before lunch if we leave early."**(1)**

"You are going to instant message a camp for kids that are half god?" Fang asked in disbelief about Katie's earlier comment.

"No. I'm going to Iris Message a camp for kids that are half god." Katie said in a duh tone.

'Iris Messaging?' I thought.

Angel voiced my thoughts for me.

"Oh yeah Percy come on I will teach you how to work an Iris Message."

I got up ready to find something new out about this world of the gods that I had apparently been born into.

_**(1) I have no clue how long it would take them to get to Camp from a alley near central park because I have never been there so I guessed the time.**_

_**I find this story fun to wright so I hope you like to read it as much as I like writing it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

After we had left the flock we walked over to a fountain that was in the park. Katie had started examining it and talking to her self saying 'just enough mist' or 'bad connection still' and I was staring at her like she was crazy.

After a few more minutes of this she finally decided that it would work because she straitened up and started talking to me.

"Okay this is how it works Percy we need mist hence the fountain."

She pointed to the fountain where there was a little mist coming up from the water.

"Now sense there isn't a lot there wont be a strong connection but it will at least tell them where we are. They have a nice big delivery van that they can send. It wont be perfect for claustrophobia but it will be better then the alternatives trust me. Anyway after you have mist we need to make a rainbow."

She took a off a necklaces I hadn't seen on her before, it had a small crystal on it.

She put this near the mist and positioned it so there was sun light going through it creating a rainbow then asked me to hold it for her so she could talk.

"Thanks, now all you have to do is through in a Golden drachma and say who you want to talk to, Iris almost always puts us through." I nodded slowly and watched as she said, "Camp Half-Blood, Chiron."

Slowly a form started to appear and although I couldn't see the person very well I could tell they where tall.

"Chiron?"

"Katie dear? What's wrong you where supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Yes I know as I was walking through central park I found a Half-Blood and his friends that can see threw the mist."

"Okay so why didn't you take the gray sisters taxi?"

"There all Claustrophobic."

"All of them? Okay I see I will send a van where are you?"

She gave him our location and then thanked him before cutting threw the image and asking me for the crystal back,

"They'll be here in about an hour in a half." I nodded and we made our way back to the others.

"So Percy what did the IM look like?" Max asked curiously.

I thought about what it looked like and Angel showed it to her and she couldn't help but look awed by the display of magic I couldn't blame her I had been too.

We talked a bit more and then Nudge couldn't help it she had to let all of her questions go at once.

"We came up with a few more questions while you where gone," Nudge said it like she was in a hurry. "Well I did anyway, why is the camp named Camp Half-Blood? Do you have any powers? What other things do you do at camp? Can half-bloods date other half-bloods? What's your favorite color? Why…"

"Nudge!"

"Sorry!"

"All your questions will be answered when we get to camp young one."

We all spun around to see a van at the end of the alley and a man in a wheel chair not far from it.

"Chiron!" Katie ran up to the man and hugged him.

Ah so this was Chiron.

"Come on children we will talk more on our way to camp."

We all looked at each other nervously we hadn't said it but if they couldn't get into camp we would have to go our separate ways. I needed this training just as bad as they needed to keep moving to get away from the School. Finally after what seemed to be forever we all moved towards the van. Katie was right the van was bigger but not by much we all still felt uncomfortable and fidgety especially me which Katie noticed and said, "You must have ADHD its common for Half-Blood's.

Fang looked at me and it was a rare moment where he spoke just to speak, " We are learning more about you in one day then we have in 12 years, that's just messed up."

I couldn't agree more.

We had been in the van for what seemed to be hours although it had probably only been one when we got attacked. We where talking about what camp was like when we heard this roar. Katie and Chiron had tensed up and Argus the driver with seemingly hundreds of eyes had speed up the van.

"What was that!" Angel said in a panic.

Max unbuckled and went over to her, probably not the safest thing to do when we where going around 90 but hey, we have done worse.

"Monster." Katie said calmly grabbing her water bottle cap and squeezing it until it turned into a sword.

"You guys ready for this."

"I think we have faced worse." Max said.

Katie turned to us with a raised eye brow. "Want to bet?"

**Okay I am sure most of the writers out there can back me up on this it can be hard to update once a week and I will try harder but I can't promise anything. I wrote this really fast so I might come back to it to fix some things or make it longer I will put something up if I do this to inform you, I hope it is good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait.**

We didn't know how to respond to that so we chose not to.

"How far away is camp?" Fang asked.

"Not far now, only about a mile to go." Katie said pointing with her sword to a sign that said, 'Strawberry' something but I couldn't tell what because we where going so fast.

"What monster is it?" Gazzy asked trying to look behind us but was stopped by the seat-belt Max hadn't let him take off.

"We wont be sure unless we face it sorry guys."

Now I could feel uncertainty creep its way into my mind. Usually when we faced Erasers we new what they could do, usually. Now we where facing off against new monsters from a new world and we had no weapon and no idea what we where facing. The others seemed to have the same thoughts.

"Can we go any faster?" Nudge asked who had been surprisingly silent for the ride.

No one replied but I could feel the van start to speed up again. We sat in tense silence hoping we could get to camp without a fight, but of course nothing is ever that simple. We heard another roar from behind us only this time it seemed to be much closer. The roar seemed to trigger something because a moment later it started to pour far faster then should have been possible. Argus was forced to slow down or risk crashing due to limited visibility. Lightning had started to join the rain and some off it was hitting dangerously close to the car. Chiron for the first time was looking slightly confused and worried and I was about to ask him what was wrong, or what was wrong other then the obvious, when the car came to a screaming halt. My head banged against the seat in front off me and poor Max who still didn't have her seat-belt on was thrown forward into the back off Argus's seat.

"Ow." Everyone moaned and I thought.

We had stopped at the base of a large hill. Argus, Chiron and Katie where already out of the car yelling at us to hurry up. We all stumbled out and stumbled up the hill after them. As we where climbing I got a glance of what was chasing us and I almost stopped in my tracks, it was big around eight feet tall and looked like he was holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzz. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns. It only took me a moment to realize that his arms where at his sides and meaning that the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head… was his head. And the points that looked like horns….

'Come on faster!' I thought and Angel catching sight of the creature voiced my thoughts, even without reading my mind.

We had just gotten to the top of the hill when the beast caught up to us. We split up making it harder to choose who to attack, unfortunately the beast only seemed interested in me. The beast didn't seem to be able to see very well the way it was stumbling around but it still seemed to be able to find me so when it charged I was forced to jump to the side. All the battle instincts I had gathered from fighting erasers kicked in and when the beast turned to charge at me again I jumped up twisting around so I landed on its shoulders and held on for dear life as it swung its body around trying to throw me off. The others seemed to realize what had happened because they started shouting my name, no doubt not being able to see exactly what was going on because of the rain that was still coming down by the buckets. The beast swung around to where there voices where coming from and I knew if I didn't act they would be in trouble so I grabbed hold of one of the horns and pulled back as hard as I could, which was much stronger then what people might think. The monster tensed and gave a surprised grunt then-snap! I was now holding a weapon the size of a knife. Unfortunately for me I wasn't holding on to the monster anymore so when the monster screamed and threw me off and I landed on a rock, hard. I got up quickly and tried my best to ignore my blurry vision as I prepared myself for the monsters next attack, and the monster didn't disappoint, with another ear splitting roar it charged. When the monster was only feet away I rolled to the side and came up kneeling and when the monster barreled past, and I drove the broken horn right into its side. Just like the Fury had at Central Park this monster exploded into golden dust that was quickly washed away by the storm. Suddenly I became aware of just how bad my head was hurting and my hands as well, I also became aware that my friends where calling me from somewhere and I stumbled to my feet trying to look for them.

'Angel?' I thought in my head. 'Angel?' I tried again and this time I got something back.

'Percy? Where are you? We can't see anything in the rain. Are you hurt? Where's the monster?'

I was starting to loose consciousness and noticed that I was by a large pine tree on the top of the hill. 'Near big pine tree on top…' and then I lost consciousness

**I am not sure I liked how this turned out and I may come back to re-due this chapter and if I do I will tell you all. Also you might have noticed that I used some off Rick Riordan's work so if you recognize it I got it from him. And it also came to my attention that I might need to say a few things; one this will mostly be a Fanfiction about Percy's life as a demigod with wings and the flock will be mentioned a lot but not as much as Percy and his adventures, I just wanted to make that clear. Second Percy will be paired with Annabeth and be friends with Grover they just haven't been introduced yet.**


End file.
